Frame members and related devices for constructing doors, screen doors, screen walls, window screens and other structures are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,143,165, 4,189,880, 4,233,790, 4,333,284, 4,410,027, 4,662,038, 5,046,546, 5,143,138, 5,345,662, 5,613,544, 6,279,644 and 6,945,305.